1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used due to their improved performance over conventional displays, and their small size and light weight.
In the liquid crystal display, transmittance of light is determined by an alignment state of a liquid crystal layer. Since the light transmittance depends on physical movement of the liquid crystal layer, low response speed may occur in liquid crystal displays.
Recently, a blue phase liquid crystal, the respond speed of which is approximately 3 μs, has been developed. Since an operation temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal is very narrow, a monomer is added and polymerized to stabilize a crystal structure of the blue phase liquid crystal.
However, in the display device using the blue phase liquid crystal described above, a driving voltage is relatively high, and the light transmittance is low.